This Tsunami Ain't Got Nothing on US
by Silent Violent Lzzy
Summary: After 2011's tsunami devastates Japan, America shows up, ostensibly to help repair the damage. But what are his real intentions? Based off an RP, so it is scattered at times but there are charming moments.


Japan stared blankly into the frosty mug of beer sitting at his bedside table. 2011's unexpected tsunami had wounded him deeply, complete with gushing blood and emerging scar tissue. His boss had been helping to alleviate this, of course, redirecting government funds to repair the rubble caused by the storm, raising money and food to send to the victims, but it only stopped the bleeding momentarily while the wound had yet to be cauterized and bound. America, in an uncharacteristic act of generosity, helped the most in the relief efforts. Of course, Japan and America helped each other in a lot of ways. Japan sighed, staring at the ceiling and drinking more beer. He had been confused about America for some time now, but that had nothing to do with the tsunami and everything to do with their relationship outside of it. Their new found friendship over the past century was . . . nice, if nothing else, but it only muddled things considerably.

A door bell rang in the distance, and Japan groaned. America was coming over again, no doubt. They were supposed to watch a movie together. America's frequent visits felt less like friendship and more like charity these days.

"Japan!" Screamed America outside the door. "Let me in; we have to watch _The Ring _again, and, since I'm the hero, I'll help you with that whole earthquake thing."

Japan sighed, replacing his beer on his bedside table and striding down the steps to the door. It didn't really matter the reason for America's visit; he couldn't afford to be prideful because pride comes before a fall, not after. He set his feet on the floor, mentally pressing them into the carpet to brace himself for what was to come next. He opened the door, and there was America, in all his glory, munching on hamburgers and drinking soda. Japan blinked at him disinterestedly.

He grumbled, yawning from the stress that only a visit from America could bring.

"You know, eating like that will give you a heart-attack." warned Japan. America, completely ignoring him, bounced into Japan's apartment.

"Now, I'll give you some money for that small earthquake issue, and then, we can watch the movie, okay?"

"Alright." Japan sighed again, thinking of something odd. America didn't usually just help out anyone unless it was a Middle Eastern nation with oil. What was his deal anyway? Was it pity? Or sympathy? It sure as hell wasn't empathy. Japan pondered this as he walked over into his living room and popped in the movie. While waiting, he sat as far away as he could from America on the couch. "Do you have the money? Not to be rude or anything." Japan quietly asked. He wasn't feeling well at the moment because this felt oddly like some inverted kind of prostitution, like America was paying to hang out with him.

"Yeah, whatever." Said America handing it over lackadaisically. He then proceeded to slide uncomfortably close to Japan on the couch. In reaction, Japan stiffened and walked out, asking over his shoulder, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Whatever you have is fine." replied America absentmindedly. Honestly, Japan could be so cryptic sometimes.

Japan wandered over to the fridge, finding some more beers and some Ramune. He figured he'd need something to counter act the alcohol, so Japan picked this fizzy Japanese pop. Japan gave the case of beer to America before joining him back on the couch. America set the beer aside and studied Japan's face for a second. Something wasn't right here. It wasn't as if Japan was the most affectionate person in the world normally, but he never acted like this.

"This earthquake thing really affected you, didn't it?" He said quietly.

"I suppose it has." Said Japan. America paused the movie, and they sat in silence for a moment. Japan stared at his hands placed quietly around his Ramune in his lap.

"Um . . .thanks, America, for the money." Japan was about to shake America's hand when his finger tips brushed against a very inappropriate spot near the end of America's pants. His cheeks flamed a girlish pink and his hands jutted away. "S-Sorry..." He mumbled.

Jeez, buy me a drink fi- America broke off, eying the beer in his stared at Japan for a moment and then hugged him.

"GAH!" Japan screamed, looking down at the clinging America. "What the hell man?! Get off!" Japan tried to push America away but America was far too strong. He sighed again, flicking America on the forehead. "Would you mind getting off of me please?"

"Fine. Be that way." Said America, reluctantly releasing Japan. "Got any Pocky?"

"Oh, what is it with you Americans and your obsession with Pocky?" Japan sighed, going into the cupboard to get some. To his surprise it was all gone. Who could have taken it?

Japan grumbled. "Someone must've eaten it all." He said in an unapologetic manner to the other nation.

Returning to the couch, Japan tripped over himself and landed in America's lap. He looked up at America with a look of profound embarrassment, but it might not have been an accident. Who could honestly tell at this point? Japan's legs hooked around America's back, and the black haired man's hips straddling America's. Japan blushed profusely, unable to move.

"Oh, _now_ you want to hug." Said America condescendingly, putting his arms casually around Japan.

Japan jumped back, startled. "Sorry about that." he said, blushing some more.

"No need to be sorry." Said America, trying to be sexy but failing with a telltale wink. Japan's heart was beating like a jack-rabbit. That wink was . . . scary. And yet seductive at the same time. Japan ignored his rising arousal, taking his Ramune to the farthest end of the room. He sat down into a chair uncomfortably and sighed, growling irritably: "Can we go back to watching the movie?"

"I thought you didn't like American remakes of Japanese horror films. Didn't we cover this in an oh-so-meta fashion in A Beautiful World." Laughed America. Nevertheless Japan pressed play and turned the lights off. Forgetting about the scary wink as he scoffed at the poor quality of the movie, he suddenly noticed America wasn't sitting on the couch anymore. Looking around he saw America walking toward him. He whispered in Japan's ear, "I know you want me." Then Japan woke up.

He jumped slightly in his chair, noticing the ending credits on the television and America still sitting on the couch. "It was just a dream," He whispered, more to convince himself than anything else. Though his body felt unnaturally hot, he dismissed it. Why did he feel this way towards America? Japan just sighed.

"So, great movie, right?" Japan lied with false cheer.

"I guess; I've seen better." Said America, back to his hyper self, seeming to forget about how he tried to seduce Japan. He started shoving more hamburgers in his mouth.

"Honestly, America, that's disgusting." Said Japan in anguish. America mumbled something incomprehensible in his defense and went back to eating

"What?" Japan questioned, walking back over to America. "You just said something." Japan waited for America to finish one of his burgers. "What was it?

"I said I-" mumble- "you."

"What?"

"I SAID I LOVE YOU."

Japan fell back in his chair. That was unexpected.

"W-W-What?!" Japan stuttered. _WHAT?!_ Did America _really_ try to seduce Japan in his sleep?! "That's it, Get out America!" Japan pointed angrily at the door. "I said get out America-" Japan, being so lost in anger, didn't notice how close America was to him. How close their lips were. A gentle brush of skin-on-skin caught his attention as he looked up into the blond's eyes. Damn him for being short.

Then America grabbed Japan, kissed him, and walked out. If Japan was going to be all prudish, he might as well get a kiss at least. He walked out the door and into the night. It would be a long time before he went back there if Japan had anything to say about it.

Japan was startled. The kiss had ended as soon as it began, America having left with it. The shaking man raised his finger tips to his lips, feeling the lingering residue of hamburgers and soda. It was strangely good. And the beer too. So tasty. Japan should've realized it sooner. He did like America, in more of a 'Like, like' way, if you will. Japan just felt too guilty, and so he bolted out the door. It was raining now, and with the darkness it was hard to see. "Come on America!" Japan screamed, his clothes getting sopping wet. "AMERICA!"

America, already at the end of the block, turned back at the sound of Japan's voice. He walked back quickly. "I don't understand you, Japan, one minute, you're angry at me and the next, you want me back? What is it with you."

"I'm all confused." Japan replied guiltily, "But I want to be confused, with you." America didn't know what to say to that, so he just stared at Japan, sharing in his confusion.

"Look," Japan stated bluntly. "I had a dream." Japan blushed as he continued. "That you were trying to seduce me. That was my first clue I liked you. That and-" Japan bit his lip, squishing his legs together to hide his growing tension. "And that, I've never seen you help out some other country more than me. And . . I liked you without realizing it." He explained.

"That's all?" Asked America, "A dream and some money? That's what you were so upset about?"

"That's easy for you to say. In western culture, sex is so public. Here in Japan we don't talk about stuff like that, therefore it's incredibly hard for me to express my feelings." Japan forced the words out of himself. His tone was charmingly introspective.

"Incredibly 'hard,'" Giggled America in an immature manner. Japan again blushed like a schoolgirl, the color flowing into his cheeks at an alarming rate.

Japan raised his hand, seemingly to do a facepalm, but really to cover his blush. His pants strained uncomfortably, but he didn't mind as much anymore.

"Look, not to sound wrong, but can we go back to my place? It's the quickest and I'm soaking wet." He mumbled. He walked back into his house and sighed, taking his shirt off to reveal a sopping wet body underneath. Japan looked to see America there, blushed, then bolted off into his bedroom, not bothering to shut the door. "Why did I do that?!" He cursed at himself.

"Japan, don't be embarrassed." Called America, knowing better than to try to follow Japan into his bedroom. "Why don't I make us some dinner while you dry off?"

"Fine." Replied Japan succinctly.

"This doesn't have to be awkward, you know." Tried America.

"Well it damn well is." Said Japan, sharper than he intended to. Japan bit his lip with a growl, throwing on some clean and dry boxers with a tank top and meandered his way downstairs. America was still in his wet clothes and, Japan couldn't help but stare at the very hot body underneath. The tightening feeling came back again, and Japan's stomach lurched.

"So, what are you making." Asked Japan uncertainly.

"Hamburgers, of course!" Said America laughing, "It's a joke, relax, I made some sushi as well for you." Japan heaved a sigh of relief, no matter how hard he tried he could never stomach a hamburger.

Japan slowly munched on the food, not realizing how seductive it may have been. Especially since they were sushi rolls and Japan liked nibbling on them slowly.

"Thanks America." He smiled absentmindedly, chowing down onto the food again before finishing and leaving globs of rice all over his mouth.

"No problem, I was hungry when I got here anyway." America said without thinking. He was staring at Japan, longingly. _Snap out of it,_ he told himself gruffly, _or you'll scare him off again._

Japan picked the rice off of his mouth before leaning over the counter the separated the two countries and asking America innocently: "Do I have any rice on my face?" Until he noticed something off about America. "You okay? You seem . . . quiet for someone like you." Japan merely chuckled.

"Someone like me?" Asked America, lightly joining in Japan's chuckling, trying to deflect Japan's question. "Well I suppose I am being rather quiet. Let me remedy that." He said in an uncharacteristically high pitched tone.

"By doing what?" Japan chuckled again, not realizing something. In his fatigue, he was so oblivious. Japan opened his eyes briefly, finding America wasn't where he was sitting. "America?" Japan looked around.

"Let's have a karaoke contest!" Said America, back to his hyper self again. _I swear he's gotta be bipolar_, Japan sighed to himself. He was doing a lot sighing lately because, let's face it, America could be a buffoon sometimes.

"Alright." Japan looked around and found a karaoke machine and hooked it up to his T.V. The more he began to work and mess around with it, the more he realized how weird this was going to be. Japan sighed, looking through all of his karaoke CDs. "You wanna go first?" He asked.

"Since, I'm the hero, I, indeed, will go first." Said America in true patriotic fashion. He was forever talking about his heroism.

"What do you want to sing?" Japan inquired, looking through his catalog of CDs.

"How about 'Fuck You' by Cee Lo Green?" America loved that song. He didn't know why.

"Um, weird choice but okay." Japan went to find the disk: "I can't seem to find that one. How about a more normal song? How about 'What I Like About You'?" Offered Japan hopefully.

"Fine, whatever." America replied, obviously pouting.

Japan smiled at America. America's bravado and complete absurdity when it came to singing made him laugh the whole way through the song. He had no idea why he found this amusing.

"Good job." He grinned, grabbing the microphone. Japan twirled it around before finding one of his favorite songs, 'Shut Me Up' by Mindless Self Indulgence.

"I can't wait for you to shut me up and make me hip like badass!" Japan sung, laughing the whole way.

He turned to see a smiling America, and he smiled back. Japan was beginning to accept the fact that America loved him and that he loved America. Then, the doorbell rang, and Japan ran to answer it.

"China?!" He screamed like a little girl.

"Yes, it is I, The People's Republic of China, and I have come to win you back." Said China, twirling his ponytail around an idle finger.

"I'm kind of busy right now. Can this wait?"

"No because as you know Western nations are so immature, and they never grow up, so how can you love America?"

"I just do okay!" He said angrily, slamming the door in China's face

"You . . . love me?" America asked from behind Japan. Japan blushed but nodded.

"Yeah . . ." He mumbled, walking over to America and sighing. "I probably liked you for awhile and just didn't realize it."

"Japan, that's epic!" Screamed America, hugging a very unwilling Japan.

"Uh . . ." Japan squirmed slightly against America. "Thanks?"

"No problem. I'm lovin' the tank top, by the way." America said with an over confident wink.

"Again," Japan quirked an eyebrow, "Thanks? It's nice having you around. Splendid isolation was getting really lonely."

"Thanks." America smiled, gripping Japan and pulling him into another kiss. Japan returned it softly, pressing himself against America.

"Hey, you wanna watch another movie?" Asked America, getting up and walking over to the couch.

"Sure, like what?"

"How about Labyrinth?"

"Ooo, my favorite!" Squealed Japan.

Japan snuggled up against America and smiled, yawning and shivering as David Bowie came up on the screen.

"Why are his pants are so tight?" Japan wondered aloud, not meaning to, as he shivered and rubbed his arms. "I'm cold." He moaned.

"Here." Said America, putting his arm around Japan. "And, yes, his pants are wonderfully tight."

"Come my love to the goblin kingdom." Said Japan at the exact same time as David Bowie. America laughed.

"Wonderfully? Surely that's uncomfortable though!" Japan laughed. "I love you." Japan smiled, leaning up to kiss America at the nape of the neck and snuggling against America for more warmth.

"I love you too."

"How come you're so tall?" Asked Japan, playfully.

"Because I'm awesome like that." Replied America. "I _am_ the hero, as you well know."

"You have no idea how much of a sexual innuendo that is," Japan mumbled. "I'm the hero."

Raising an eyebrow, America said "Oh really? You're going to have to prove it!" He then proceeded to start a tickle fight with Japan.

"NYA~!" Japan giggled like a cat, immediately letting America tickle him. Japan's hands searched around for a ticklish spot on America but didn't find one.

"It's not fun when you let me win." Giggled America jokingly.

"I'm trying, but you're not ticklish!" Japan giggled, poking his tongue out jestingly.

Suddenly, America fell back, and they both lay on the floor giggling, staring at the ceiling, completely ignoring the movie. Japan looked down at America and smiled. "I'm definitely the hero now. I'm on top after all." He grinned sexily, leaning down to bite America playfully on the neck.

"Vampire fetish, eh?" America asked jokingly.

"Yes." Japan smiled, kissing a trail of kisses until he met America's collarbone then meandering back up to the blond's mouth, pausing to revel in a moan or two. The black-haired man forced his tongue in to pry open America's mouth and explore the hot cavity.

"You're a good kisser." Murmured America. Japan's lips tasted of rice and sushi, a delightful taste.

"Thanks." Japan moaned into the kiss, rubbing circles into the hip bones with his thumbs.

[4/3/2011 8:56:42 PM] Lucky12297: (Meh I can't think of anything to write after that)

[4/3/2011 8:57:09 PM] R.W. (You can do a time skip and we both know that Japan and America did 'it' XD)

[4/3/2011 8:57:43 PM] Lucky12297: (kk, XD)

-Yaoi smex too hot for you-

-insert there! XD-

THE NEXT MORNING

America and Japan are still in the living room, under an old blanket.

"Morning Sunshine." says America as Japan wakes up finally.

Japan woke up naked, not surprisingly, from last night where he turned totally uke on America. The two had finally done it. Japan looked over at America and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Morning." He yawned.

"Last night was amazing. It's been such a long time since I well . . . you know." America blushed a little. "I'll make breakfast." He said quickly

"Ngh . . ." Japan groaned, grabbing America's arm. "But I'm cold!" He whined, snuggling against him.

"Oh fine, you're very needy, you know." America laughed good-naturedly, climbing back on the floor next to Japan and putting his arm around him.

"Sorry." Japan laughed without an ounce of remorse, snuggling up against America's chest. His stomach growling caught his attention. "Alright, you can go make breakfast," Japan pouted. "Just put some pants on first."

"Never!" Yelled America, running into the kitchen. "Your house is now a pants-optional zone."

"Alright then, go ahead, and get caught by the cops for nudity!" Japan laughed, seeing America in all his glory before sighing and snuggling into the warm empty space America used to be in.

It was dazzling how quickly an awkward situation had turned into a wonderful one. At first everything was unplanned and haphazard, but now it seemed normal.

"Are pancakes okay?" Called America.

"Sure."

"As a side note, I'm still not wearing any pants."

"Good to know."


End file.
